1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analyzer for analyzing biological samples such as blood and urine, and more specifically to an automatic analyzer having a function for displaying information concerning reagents used in analyzing the biological samples.
2. Description of the Related Art
An expiration date is fixed for each reagent used in an automatic analyzer, and it is important to check whether a reagent placed in the automatic analyzer has passed its expiration date. JP-A-2000-310643 discloses an automatic analyzer which automatically performs the checking as described above and also displays positions at which reagents which have expired are placed.